


anything for you

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Shovel Talk, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: prompt: Could you do a oneshot where the band meets willie for the first time and when Alex isn’t in hearing distance the guys give him a shovel talk. Telling him to look after him, he’s been through a lot with his Anxiety and parents and they will come after him if he hurts him. It’s in willies POV and all his thoughts and feelings on Alex and what the band tells him about what he’s been through. The end will be a really soft caring willex moment. Willie just wants to protect him from all his problemsWillie watched as Luke and Reggie both sat down across from him, Luke's eyebrows furrowed as he spoke. "So you're the ever famous Willie?" Willie gulped, threading his fingers together as he nodded.Alex had warned him that Reggie and Luke planned on giving him the shovel talk, but he hadn't expected it to be so soon. Reggie speaks next.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	anything for you

Willie watched as Luke and Reggie both sat down across from him, Luke's eyebrows furrowed as he spoke. "So you're the ever famous Willie?" Willie gulped, threading his fingers together as he nodded.   
  
Alex had warned him that Reggie and Luke planned on giving him the shovel talk, but he hadn't expected it to be so soon. Reggie speaks next.   
  
"Look, dude. Alex is our best friend, hell he's our brother. If you fuck this up? You'll regret it." Luke nods joining in as well. "Lex deserves the world and if you aren't willing to give that to him you might as well fuck off like his parents did. Alex doesn't need a repeat of what happened back then."   
  
Willie's heart dropped. He knew that Alex and his parents had had a massive disagreement right before he died but he wasn't 100% sure what it was about. Now though, he was starting to put two and two together, and it wasn't a pretty picture.   
  
"I would never do that to him. I risked getting caught by Caleb just to come here. I-I love him." It's the first time he's ever said these words in reference to Alex and it makes his heart pound as Reggie's eyes light up and Luke smiles softly.   
  
"Good. Because even though you're a ghost, I will not hesitate to kill you if you hurt him ok?" Luke nods at him before poofing away and then it's only him and Reggie. Which wow, he thinks to himself, what a way to exit.   
  
Reggie gently places a hand on his shoulder squeezing it gently. "Just take care of him ok?" Willie nods in response, watching as Reggie also poofs away. He sits there by himself for god knows how long before Alex shows up, wearing one of Willie's hoodies and a pair of grey sweatpants.   
  
"Willie?" He asks and the long brown haired boy looks up, smiling at his boyfriend. "Hi, baby," Willie mumbles as Alex walks over before sitting next to him. Alex blushes, resting his head on Willie's shoulder.   
  
"They didn't kill you. I'm proud of them for the restraint." Alex jokes and Willie laughs. "Luke definitely looked like he wanted to." Alex hums, pressing a quick kiss to the underside of Willie's jaw.   
  
"You know that I love you right?" Willie blurts out. Alex looks up at him with wide eyes before grinning. "Yeah, I do." Willie smiles, leaning down and kissing Alex's forehead. "Good."   
  
He'd do anything to keep Alex happy. Anything.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
